Little D
by Pruls
Summary: Lorsqu'il réalise qu'un petit Dudley grandit doucement dans ce ventre qui lui fait face, c'est la première fois que Dudley Dursley l'éternel insatisfait se sent pleinement heureux.


« Il… il a bougé ! »

Dudley colla sa grosse tête rose au ventre de sa petite amie, incertain de ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment-là. Il balbutia difficilement quelques mots tandis qu'Emilie caressait ses épais cheveux blonds, démêlant lentement les quelques nœuds qui se trouvaient là.

« Il ne te fait pas mal ? Il… Il va bientôt sortir ? C'est pour ça qu'il te donne des coups ?

\- Non Duddy, ce n'est que le cinquième mois.

\- J'ai du mal à m'y faire, tu sais. »

Elle étendit ses jambes devant elle, le dos appuyé contre un grand coussin et secoua la tête, amusée. Le sourire plaqué aux lèvres, elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Il s'en défit immédiatement et remonta en toute hâte le tissu de son pull-over ainsi que de son tee-shirt avant de placer ses deux mains rugueuses de chaque côté de son ventre nu. C'était la curiosité qui l'animait désormais. Il caressa de ses paumes la peau tirée de la jeune femme, les déplaçant lentement de part et d'autre de son corps. Là, contre son flanc, il sentit une agréable chaleur dévorer sa main droite, remonter le long de son bras, et emplir totalement sa poitrine. Chaque pore de sa peau s'électrisa sous le choc.

« Je le sens ! » s'exclama-t-il tout excité.

Il glissa doucement vers le bas-ventre d'Emilie qui le dévisageait, muette. Si elle avait froid, elle n'en montrait rien. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle attendait simplement.

« Il ne réagit pas ! » finit-il par lâcher d'un air penaud.

Sa petite amie lui saisit la main et la fit remonter plus haut.

« Recommence, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Tu es assise confortablement au moins ? lui demanda-t-il soucieusement.

\- Je suis bien.

\- Sûre ?

\- Je t'aime, idiot. »

Il rosit et cligna des paupières. Ils se l'étaient déjà dit, bien entendu. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas avares de mots doux, mais une telle déclaration prenait ce jour-là une saveur toute nouvelle et une dimension tout à fait inattendue.

« Ça ne changera rien entre nous, pas vrai ? » bafouilla-t-il.

Elle demeura interdite quelques instants avant de répliquer plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

« Oh, Dudley… _Bien sûr_ que ça va tout changer.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt !

\- Personne ne sera jamais préparé à ça, le rassura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Emy. Je suis trop maladroit, pas… pas assez mature … responsable… tout ça… »

Il reprit son souffle, les yeux exorbités.

« Et si c'est un… »

Il se sentait si frêle à présent.

« Je serai bien incapable de…

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'es pas seul. Crois-tu donc que je n'ai jamais peur ?

\- Peut-être, répliqua-t-il sur un air de défi.

\- Arrête. Tu vas être un père absolument fantastique.

\- Je me sens tellement étranger à tout ça.

\- Personne ne te demande d'y être préparé, tu… d'accord ? Je suis là, fais-moi confiance. Fais-toi confiance aussi, bon sang. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et reprit timidement ses mouvements, profondément terrifié mais avide de ces sensations totalement inédites. Il fit plusieurs fois pression sur sa peau, sans jamais appuyer trop fortement, de peur de la blesser, ou de blesser l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Lorsque le ventre s'agita de nouveau, son visage sembla s'illuminer tout entier.

« Tu le sens, Emy ? Tu le sens !?

\- Je le sens, soupira-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Il suit ma main, il recherche le contact ! »

Il soufflait alors avec émerveillement et ses deux petits yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur toute nouvelle. Il affichait un air rêveur que personne ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Il donne de petits coups de pied… avec ses petits pieds. C'est normal après tout, non ? »

Il ricana, se moquant de sa propre plaisanterie, comme pour combler ce grand silence qui, même s'il peinait à le reconnaître, l'angoissait plus que tout. Alors, pour se donner du courage, il reprit :

« Il s'agite, le petit bonhomme, mais quand va-t-il se calmer ? »

Avec un enthousiasme feint, il colla son oreille contre le ventre pâle de la jeune femme et la retira aussitôt.

« _Jamais !_ »

Emilie roula des yeux.

« Crois-le ou non, c'est ce qu'il m'a répondu ! » précisa-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Comme dans une tentative de se rassurer, il fit une fois encore courir ses grandes et larges mains sur le ventre proéminent dont se dégageait une douce chaleur.

« Tu es une vraie chaudière. »

Pour toute réponse, la dite chaudière haussa un sourcil.

« Excuse-moi, je dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! J'espère que sa peau sera au moins aussi douce que la tienne. _Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ?_ Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. »

Elle esquissa finalement un sourire et ils s'enlacèrent, pouffant doucement l'un contre l'autre.

« Mon Dieu… ton… ton ventre est vraiment trop gros », déclara-t-il anxieusement.

Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre durant une poignée de secondes avant qu'Emilie ne rompe le contact et le silence :

« Tu n'as pas vraiment dit ça ? »

Il s'empourpra et elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il se confondait en excuses.

« Oui… Mon ventre est _vraiment gros_ , merci de me le faire remarquer.

\- Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire… Je… je voulais dire que le bébé avait besoin d'espace.

\- Notre bébé a besoin d'espace, glissa-t-elle tendrement. Notre bébé.

\- Notre bébé…

\- Dudley, tu pleures ? »

La tête entre les mains, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le divan. C'était bien la première fois que Dudley Dursley, l'éternel insatisfait, se sentait pleinement heureux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il caressait tantôt le creux de son cou, tantôt la naissance de ses seins gonflés par une grossesse qui lui semblait plus que jamais interminable. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son nombril qu'il embrassa à de multiples reprises avec amour. Il finit par décoller légèrement ses lèvres de ce ventre rond qui lui faisait face et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Bonjour Little D, c'est papa. »

Il hésita une fraction de seconde et ajouta :

« Ton papa, mon bébé. Je t'attends. Je suis prêt. »


End file.
